Lucy's lessons
by meganshepz
Summary: Lucy reads something that makes her angry. Letting the gossip get to her, she takes it out on her two spirits, Loke and Plue and storms off to complete her mission. Realising she got angry over one little thing, she quickly regrets going alone, and needs to figure out a way to save the little kid. That is when she meets... Lew.


**[Writers Note: So, This was the fanfiction I wrote which was based off the weird Lolu dream I had. It got deeper than I thought but actually I felt it went better than I thought. My mind is weird... Hope you like it. - Meganshepherd ]**

Today seemed like any other! A gentle breeze swept across Magnolia, as the sun rose above the cobbled streets, basking the city into a glorious array of vibrant, warm colours.

Lucy Heartfilia got out of bed, made herself a small breakfast, had a shower, brushed her teeth and hair, made herself look gorgeous and walked to Fairy Tail with Plue by her side. The blonde looked down at her little companion with a bright smile.

"Pluuuueee~" The little spirit replied back to her. He was enjoying the warmth of the sun on his tiny body as he waddled along. Lucy went to buy the latest copy of sorcerers weekly and brought it with her to the guild hall. She cheerfully greeted the early dwellers and went on her way. She was in a good mood! The sun was shining, and all was well in the world.  
The blonde's cheerful smile brightened the guild hall as she opened the huge doors and strolled on in.

"Morning!" She greeted everyone, as she made her way to the bar.

"Good Morning Mira! One tea please!" She requested.

"Coming right up, Lucy! " Mira replied with an equally bright smile.

That was when Lucy quickly flicked through her magazine. There was a new article about her, with a great photo spread (of mostly her in a bikini). Lucy held it up admiring herself.

"Damn, they really caught my good angle!" She laughed, sparkling radiantly.

She instantly went back to reading the article. Little did she know, she had an admirer reading over her shoulder, hand under his chin, and slight cheeky pout on his lips. Lucy was right, that was a great photo.  
"Heh..." The chuckle escaped his lips.

Lucy was too engrossed in the article to even notice his presence.  
However that didn't stop Mirajane. She was about to greet him, but he quickly placed his fingers to his lips, motioning not to mention it, with a wink.

Mira rolled her eyes and placed the coffee down in front of Lucy.  
"Here you go Lucy. Be careful, it's hot." Mira said, glancing up to the male behind her who was grinning stupidly.

"Thanks Mira." She replied, not taking her eyes off the page. She was looking a little confused.

Plue was sat on the chair next to Lucy, and finally noticed the male behind her. He responded by turning to him and jumping around happily. "Plue Plue Plueeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Shhh!" He flailed, and froze as Lucy looked at Plue.  
"...What are you-" She said, looking behind her.

"LOKE!" She jumped. "... What are you doing here?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. "Did you summon yourself again?"

"Oh Hey Lucy!" He said with his hand resting awkwardly behind his head for a second, until he quickly resting it on the bar next to her.

"Why yes I did summon myself. Thought a fine lady such as you could use some company on this fine day."

"Plue..." The little spirit narrowed his eyes to the overzealous, Zodiac leader.

"...Suuure you did. " Lucy held up her magazine.

"You were looking at this weren't you." She also narrowed her eyes, suspiciously.

"What?! Me? No!" He quickly stood up straight and slipped his hands in his pockets.

"Well... I am just going to go ahead and order myself a uhh beverage..." He sat down on a stool and picked up the menu, biting his lip as he hid his face behind it. _Busted. Damnit Plue._

Lucy laughed a little at his response and went back to reading. "Whatever you say, Loke." She added, with a smile.

The male ordered a drink and was sat quietly, drinking it. He shot a little glare to his friend Plue, who taunted him from the seat the other side of Lucy.

 ** _SLAM!_**

The air around the room changed as Lucy rammed her fist onto the bar. She was furious.

Loke and Plue looked at each other, then to Lucy. In fact, all eyes were on Lucy.

The guild hall was silent, waiting for the explanation to her outburst.  
"HOW DARE THEY!" Lucy roared at her magazine. "I do NOT take credit for others success." The gossip column was getting to her. "I don't need to rely on team mates for missions; I am perfectly capable of going by myself. I've done it plenty of times!" She was yelling at the text, like it could her hear complaints. "I am not irresponsible!" She was almost ripping her hair out in frustration.

Lucy's ranting then became illegible as she stormed over to the request board and ripped one off in annoyance. This was a dangerous aura; being around her like this was pretty frightening. Loke just stared at her before everything clicked.

"What?" He asked, as he looked down at the article she had left on the bar. "Those dirty-"

She quickly snapped, and cut him off mid sentence, placing the new mission on the bar next to it.

"I don't need your sympathy, Loke. Go home." She held up his key in a threatening manner.

"Woah. Lucy. Wait. I can help. I-"

It was too late. She was pissed and closed his gate. "I can do this on my own! I'll show them..." She sighed.

Lucy sent Plue home too and stormed out. "No one follow me. I am doing this to prove a point."

The mission Lucy had ripped from the board was to save a little kid from the hands of a gang that had set up a rather large business in the city. The child and his legal documents had been snatched from his rightful parents, who wanted him back.

This business always had clients going in and out, walking around and talking to people. It had become quite popular around Magnolia recently.  
Lucy could just slip right in, acting as a client. She needed to walk around unnoticed. She felt that one of her spirits would make her stick out like a sore thumb, one of her guild mates would probably wreck the place and really she just wanted to prove to sorcerers weekly and herself she was capable of going on a dangerous mission by herself. She knew she was strong. Her spirits and her guild mates told her so. She wasn't a teenager anymore, she was a woman. She clenched her fists and entered the huge building. _Here goes nothing..._

The security in this building was tight. As soon as she got in, she got frisked rather ungracefully. They took her keys and her wallet and stored it away for when she came back out.

Okay, this maybe a little harder than I had hoped...I am not going to let this get to me though. They didn't take away my whip, or my pride! They didn't notice her whip, weirdly. She soldiered on, and walked confidently through the building.

The corridors were long, and narrow. Office after office populated the first few floors. Shady looking businessmen were filing away papers, documents and items into storage. What sort of business was this? Lucy rushed in and didn't have time to check. She didn't like what she saw though. She was drawing more attention to herself than she had hoped.

First there was a wolf whistle, standard really. But then the comments started, and that really bugged her. She was finding it hard to get through and search a floor without someone staring at her chest, or asking her if she wants to come into their office for a little chat. Sleezy men were breathing down her neck. It was unnerving, and she was uncomfortable. Her heart was racing as she began to doubt herself, and her abilities. Could she really save this child? She didn't know where to start.

She had backed herself into a corner, and hid by a little closed office. "Damn it..." She muttered to herself. "I'm never going to do this..." She had almost given up on herself, but the door to the office next to her opened.  
The guy that stepped out was unlike the rest. He wasn't harsh to look at. To be fair, not much was there to look at. He was just an ordinary looking guy who seems to spend all day in the dark, staring at screens and studying the security lacroma. He had a nice face, with blue eyes, black, short hair, and was bulkier around the waist. Okay, he looked fat. Lucy hated to think that though. She hated the word and abuse that followed.

"Oh, excuse me. Are you alright?" The male asked her, curiously.  
Lucy stared at him in shock. Someone had spoken to her without staring at her chest ! Was he a nice person?

"Um... Yes. I am fine. Really..." She was about to leave when he stopped her.

"Are you looking for something?" He asked.

"Sort of "She replied back to him.

"Sort of?" He smiled, brightly. "Maybe I can help."

"It's fine. I can find it by myself." Again, she needed help from someone. It was getting on her nerves.

"You know, it never hurts to ask for help? No matter what people say, sometimes the best option is to just ask. Drop the pride a little. Only you and I will know." He responded, hands in his pockets awkwardly.

He was right... There was a little kid out there somewhere and she really couldn't waste any time. But could she trust him? Who was he?

"...You're right. I don't have time to be so stubborn. But, I don't think you can help me."

He winked, rather uncharacteristically for his type.

"Try me." He opened his door to his office, revealing all the security monitors. "I have a feeling you will need these to help your search. Come in." He lowered his voice.

"Make sure there are no other employee's looking... "He issued her inside quickly and shut the door.

"The name is Lew, yours?" He offered his hand to shake. Lucy quickly extended hers out to shake back.

"My name is Lucy..."

He looked down at her hand, "Fairy Tail eh? Perfect. Look, I am going to cut to the chase. I know what you're looking for and I am willing to help you look for it."

"You do?" She asked. How did he know she was from Fairy Tail? Her hand was covered by her glove.

"Yes. You're looking for the kid right? I saw them with him earlier on this monitor. It's linked to this floor in fact." He pointed to a screen, and looked at her.

"So... You think he is still here?" Lucy was suspicious.

"Yes. I know so! I also think you're the right kind of person to protect him. Say, if I went, he wouldn't come with me. You look kind, brave and strong.

I'm just... this..." He gestured to himself.

"I guess you're right. But what if I get caught?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I won't let you get caught. I can turn off lights and lock doors from this panel. I can see everything! Go into-" He flicked through a few security feeds and found the one he was looking for.

"-This room here, 130." Lew said, confidently.

Lucy looked at the screen and saw a little kid, curled up in the corner, crying to himself. He only had a thin blanket and a teddy bear in the large empty office space. It was sickening to look at. No little kid should be treated this way. He needs his loving family; he needs to get out of here.  
"Okay... When I have him, then what?"

"Bring him back here, and we can then search for his paperwork?"

Lucy nodded, and headed for the door. "Alright. I will be right back..."

 _How did he know about the paperwork too? Maybe he saw that before too?_ Something wasn't right about him, but he seemed genuine. Despite her worries, she felt she could trust him.

Lucy managed to head down the hall without having someone notice her. Curious. Maybe it was because she did up the top few buttons on her shirt this time. No cleavage now! These men really were shallow. She scoped out the area, and made sure no one was looking when she snuck into the office room. She placed her back against the door, her heart racing fast. There he was! The child stared at her, nervously.

"Hey kiddo..." Lucy approached with caution. "I'm here to take you back to your mummy and daddy." She reached out her hand to him as he wept.

"Mummy..." He replied, taking her hand. "The bad man will come..." he muttered.

Lucy picked him up and held him close. "It's alright. I'll protect you from the bad men." The blonde spoke softly to him, wiping his tears away as she headed for the door. She checked out the window and saw a tall, heavily built up man walking up to the door. His footsteps vibrated down the floor boards with a thud. _Oh my God_. _What if he comes in!?_ She is done for. She had no keys; she is holding a kid and can't reach for her whip. She hid behind the door, and pressed her back against it, gulping. _Please don't come in!_

 **THUD!**

"Psst. Lucy...It's alright to come out now... It's safe. Quickly..." Lew whispered through the crack in the door.

As Lucy opened the door, holding the kid, her eyes grew wide. "..Lew... How did you-"

"No time to explain, come on!" He took her free wrist and ran down the hall with them both. He had floored the guy outside, and knocked him unconscious.

The pair made it back to his office, and locked the door. Lucy put the kid on the chair, and knelt down to him. "You alright, kiddo? What is your name?"

"C-Charlie..." He mumbled, biting his thumb sweetly.

"Alright Charlie, My name is Lucy. I promise I will take you home. Okay?" Lucy smiled at him. "We just have one more thing to get, and you will be back with your parents. "

Lew was watching them both, with a slight smirk. "I know where the documents are, Lucy."

She looked around at him quickly. "Fantastic. Where are they?"

"...With the boss." He pointed to a screen. "He is in the basement. Weird I know. Usually a director would sit on the top floor... Then again this isn't a normal company. Working with the underworld all the time, it seems rather fitting..." Lew was knowledgeable. Lucy wondered how long he'd been here.

Lucy wrapped Charlie up in the blanket, and he was slowly drifting off to sleep, feeling a little more comfortable on the office chair.

"With the boss... I underestimated this job." She stood up and walked to Lew's side. "I don't know how I am going to get them without leaving Charlie's side... I can't do it... He won't hand it over..." She closed her eyes in frustration... "Maybe I should get Charlie out of here and then come back for the documents..."

"You realise they won't let you back in...Once they notice he is gone, and one member of staff is unconscious... They will come looking for you; they will investigate all clients and visitors... "

She looked heart broken by this news. The blonde clenched her fists, and quickly looked at him. "Lew. Before I do something stupid, I want to thank you for helping me today. You've been really kind, considerate and trustworthy to me. Not what I expected when I first saw you. You really can't judge a book by its cover..." She pecked him on the cheek and shuffled back.

"No. You can't... Lucy. Look, I've...Not been too honest with you..." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She stepped back defensively.

He held his hands up in defence. "Don't worry; I am not on their side. It's just..."

"What? It's just what? Spit it out..." She was nervous.

"You see.." He shifted, awkwardly. "I don't really look like this." He pouted at her. Lew began removing his shirt, by unbuttoning it with a coy look on his face. "I'm not actually fat."

Lucy was a little taken back. "W-What?! Hey stop that!" This was unexpected to say the least.

As the last button was undone, Lew revealed a vest that made him look larger. _Why is he doing this? IT MAKES NO SENSE_.

He removed the vest, revealing a pretty perfect set of abs. Lucy didn't notice she was staring for a second. Wow. She wasn't expecting that. Finally she managed to speak up.

"Why did you fake your size? What use does it have for you?"

He laughed at her response.

"No one tends to notice you when you're fat and ugly... They just ignore you and let you be... Seems the only time the people here noticed me was when they shouted abuse..." He re-buttons his shirt and puts his glasses on, and then looks at her.

"Getting attention for your looks isn't all that it's cut out to be, when everyone around you is shallow. They don't pay attention to what's on the inside." He frowned a little.

"Plus, It helps me move around the building."

She is staring again. He is getting more attractive and useful by the second. Lucy felt confused.

"Wow... You know... You would look great wearing a tie too." She laughs softly and he returns a smile.

"You think so, huh?" He smiled back at her. There was a moment of calm, until he quickly looked at the screen. "The reason I told you this was because you looked like you were about to give up earlier. I can help you. Let me be your sword."

"My sword?" Lucy questioned him. The thought had popped into her head. _He moves around unnoticed? He has access to all the rooms. They wouldn't suspect a thing, right?_

"I can't let you do that. What if you got hurt? Or caught? You could lose your job... Or worse."

"Look. What choice do you have? If you're worried about relying on someone else, don't." He points to Charlie.

"Look what you have accomplished so far. He needs you. Protect the kid, and then when you've seen on the monitor that I've got the documents, we can get out of here. I will be more honest with you; this is a temporary position in the company. I don't give a crap if I get fired... And as for getting hurt, I think I've proved I can take care of myself."

"But..." Lucy felt bad for making him do this. He had a point. She needed to make sure they didn't find Charlie. He was top priority.

"No Buts. " He said to her in a familiarly confident way, raising his finger to her lips with a grin. "Just keep an eye on me on the screens. I will be back shortly. Don't worry" He gave her one of the two keys to this room, then without giving her any notice or warning, places a small kiss on her forehead with a smirk. He quickly picks up the body suit and shoves it back on.

"Invisible..." He was still smirking with a cocky air about him, "Who knows, maybe I will find your keys too." He added as he closed the door, locking it behind him.

Lucy was in a moment of shock. _What just happened? Who is this man? How did he know about my keys...? Did I mention that to him?_

She rubbed her head, and then walked over to the screens, sitting next to Charlie, who was resting his little exhausted body on the arm of the chair. She tapped on the lacroma screen, and found where he was.

As promised, this mysterious temporary staff member was moving quickly around the building, pretty much unnoticed. Lucy's eyes were glued to him. She could hear the faint sounds of his footsteps as they streamed through the lacroma and into his little office.

Lew then stopped as he went down a floor; two men were standing in his way, talking to each other. Lew kept his head down, looking like he was just going to walk past, but then they spoke.

"We need to tell the boss we saw the brat with that big busted blonde chick." One said, the other responding with a nod in agreement.  
 _Oh no, she was noticed after all?_

 **"Ahem!** " Lew cleared his throat ungracefully, catching their attention.

That is when things got interesting. Lucy's eyes widened in amazement as Lew quickly dispatched the pair using advanced martial arts. He seemed to throw very powerful punches and ended up make them knock into each other. It went so smoothly, that he quickly hopped over the unconscious men and continued on his way down to the next floor. This little feat of small spats continued as he descended deeper into the building, heading to the basement levels.

The rooms seemed to get darker, and larger, Lew's footsteps echo across the cold marble floors, resonating across the room, amplifying all noises in its path. He paused as he stood there, taking it all in and catching his breath. He took a quick look down to his grazed knuckles which were clearly visible to Lucy in the screen.

"... You're almost there. Be careful..." She muttered, watching him.  
Lew seemed to limber up, rolling his head around a bit, cracking it. He then rolled his shoulders, loosening up, and then stretched a little. He was readying himself for something worse.

Finally, he took slow footsteps down the long, dark hallway, and reached the end. There was a huge mahogany door, which took quite a bit of strength to open.

This room was unlike any of the others in the building. It was huge, with a water feature running down the edges of the room, plants tastefully following along with it. In the center was a huge, long conference table. Around the long table, were important looking men, smoking cigarettes and drinking liqueur. One was sharpening a knife; another was trying on a pair of knuckle dusters -All intimidating. Lucy took one look and her heart shot into her throat. _This is bad. He can't possibly take on all those men._

At the end of the table, was a fierce, venomous looking man in a tall chair, he had gelled back hair, a black pin stripe suit and was holding a cigar in his heavily ringed finger. Smoke was hazed around him, resting above the table like sickening smog.

All eyes fell on Lew as he opened the door. They thought it was some kind of threat at first, but took one look at him and continued on as normal. One of them spoke up.

"What do'ya want fatty? Come here to fix the water fountain? Or maybe bring us some tea?" They laughed, teasing him further.

"Waddle closer, fat ass. Don't be shy." This one grinned, revealing a full grill of metal teeth. It was horrible.

The boss grinned at the comments. Lew was glancing down at the floor, looking defeated as he approached the table, stopping at the far end, opposite the kicked a chair out of the way in the process.

"You know... I am not actually fat. Just because someone looks a certain way, doesn't mean there is a reason to tease them. Just because they are always with someone, or doing something, doesn't mean it defines them."

He was speaking to Lucy at this point. He knew she could hear him.

"No matter what someone says, I won't let it get to me. You don't know me, the way I know me. The way people close to me know me..." He stood up onto the table, and strolled along it.

"Why are you here?" The boss asked. His voice was harsh and deep. His men were glaring at him, shooting him with a dozen deadly eyes.

Lew raised his hand. "I'm here to help a very close friend of mine..."

"Close friend?" Lucy stated, confused. _Does he mean me?_

Lew's hand glowed a little, a red silk tie materializing into his grasp. He gracefully put it on, and placed his hands on the buttons of his shirt.

"A mage?" Lucy's head tilted to the screen. _You'd look good in a tie... Oh god I said that, didn't I..._

"Then I guess you're after the child... And these?" He said as he waved the documents around, then stuffed them inside his jacket. He rolled his chair back from the table, sitting and observing.

"What guild sent you?" The boss growled. His patience was running thin.  
Lew responded by undoing his shirt, removing the fat vest and tossed it behind him, along with his shirt .

"Fairy Tail." He states.

"FAIRY TAIL?!" Lucy leans in closer to the screen, squinting at it. She could see a guild mark. Where had she seen that before!? Whose was it? She'd not seen it in a long time. The blond was on edge. If he is from Fairy Tail, then he followed her after she stormed out? _Who is Lew?_ _This was a fake name!_

She was annoyed at herself for not knowing who it was.

"Fairy Tail? Very well... Destroy the Fairy, and then destroy any companions he has here too. Lock down the building when you're done with him."

The boss's men pull out their multitude of weapons and pointed them at Lew.

But he remained calm. He had spotted something on the table and bent over to pick it up. "Oh look, Keys..." He said, stuffing them into his pocket.

Quickly, he straightened up and shot a wide, toothy canine filled grin to the boss. Lew pulled out some shades from his pocket and replaced the glasses with them.

He closed his eyes, hopped into a stance and with a smirk that was oh so familiar to Lucy.

His body glowed golden, bright yellow, white and gold flames engulfed him. His cheap shirt and trousers were replaced with a black expensive Italian suit, shiny polished shoes replaced the sneakers, and a fitted shirt with golden cufflinks hugged his torso. Two pointy lion ears stuck out of his brilliant copper mane.

" **Lion's Brilliance!** " He roars!

The room becomes consumed with golden and white light. A powerful shock wave blasts outwards from his body, slamming those around him into the walls, through the walls in fact.

Finally, the light fades, revealing that only the boss survived, due to his move to the end of the room.

Lucy was staring wide eyed with her mouth wide open. " **LOKE!?** HOW DID I NOT NOTICE IT WAS LOKE!?" _Oh my GOD. I was flirting with LOKE?! AH I THOUGHT HE WAS KINDA SWEET AND ATTRACTIVE_! She banged her head on the screen a few times, waking Charlie up.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, touching her shoulder to look at the screen. Lucy covered his eyes. "Hey Charlie, you don't need to see this. You're too young."

Lucy felt like she was sweating a little. Did she now have a crush on her spirit? How many levels of wrong or against the rules was this!? Alas, she continued to watch as Loke had a cocky grin on his face.

He walked down to the end of the table, stepping over the few glasses, and piles of paper work that managed to stay on the table after the blast. To say the least, the room was a mess.

"Hand over the documents and this will be all over..." The lion said, with sickening confidence.

"He's so dead when I get my hands on him..." Lucy muttered quietly to herself. He gave her confused feelings and that made her annoyed. She often forgets he can change his appearance slightly... _All he needed this time was some coloured contact lenses and some hair colour magic..._

"As if, freak." The boss said, bringing out a gun, cocking it and pointing it at Loke.

For some reason, Loke hadn't foreseen this. But, he needed to win this. He had to win this for Lucy, his light, his princess, his owner. He needed to prove a point. He was her sword and he will fight for her, like she fought for him.

Lucy gripped the screen, she wanted to run down there and help him. But Charlie was there. What if he saw something awful? She had to protect this child from these men, but her heart felt heavy.

" **YOU CAN BEAT HIM LOKE. BE MY SWORD. DON'T YOU DARE LOSE**." She screamed at the lacroma, projecting her voice to him.

The lion's lips gently upped into a small gentle smile. "Shooting me won't do you much good... I'm a celestial spirit. Just give up now. I'd rather not fight you. There is a small kid at stake here..."

"Shut up." He said, taking aim and firing a shot off at Loke.

His ears jolted up right as the shot was fired. He managed to spring into action quick enough to move his body out the way. The bullet only grazed his arm and suit. Loke responded by pouncing on him like a hungry, ravenous lion, slamming a Regulus filled fist into his face.

The boss quickly fired into his shoulder, weakening Loke's grip and hit Loke on the head with the hilt of his gun. The lion growled angrily at him, knocking his head down onto his hard. "Argh..." He grunted, having head butted him, but it wasn't enough.

The boss jammed his arm up into Loke's chest, pushing him off him and raising back up to his feet, he cocked his gun back and aimed at the lion again. A bit of blood dripped down his face, and onto his shaking hands.  
Loke squinted a little, before circling his hands in front of him from the floor, as he lay on his back.

"Urgh, Shoot me, I shoot you back... An eye for an eye..." A bright magic circle appeared in front of his face. "Regulus Blast!" He growled through gritted teeth.

With those words, a brilliant blinding light explodes out of the magic ring, and crashes into the boss. His body smashes through the wall behind him, causing the rubble to crumble onto him.

Loke lowers his arms slowly, laying back looking up at the ceiling with a smirk. It was over.

"Told you I'd do it, Princess... I'd do anything for you..." He lay there, quietly for a moment.

"Uh... Do you think you could pick these documents up?" He said to the ceiling. He knew Lucy could see him.

"It's alright... I cleared the path for you... I am going to rest down here for a little bit..." Victory was warming on the cold marble floor. He was a bit of a mess, and must have blacked out.

"Loke... Oh my god – Charlie... Keep the blanket over your head, okay..." _He does not need to see this mess!_

"Okay Lucy?" Charlie replied timidly.

"Loke?!" The beautiful voice was louder, until he felt warm hands on his cheeks. Sweeping in and out of consciousness, his eyelids flickered.  
"Come on Loke, Wake up. You big idiot..." Her hands clasped his cheeks, as she lowered her head and placed a kiss on his forehead, returning his from earlier.

"... I know you can hear me. So just listen to me... I'm sorry for this morning. I shouldn't have yelled at you and sent you and Plue away like that. You really had me fooled you know... But I get what you were trying to do, I appreciate it Loke. I shouldn't have let gossip get to me... I was just afraid that people will think differently of me after reading it. I-"

Loke's eyes slowly opened, meeting hers. He raised a hand, and put it onto her cheek, and with a soft and gentle smile, he replies,

"Whatever anyone says, you will always be _perfect_ to me."

Loke carefully reached his head up to meet hers. His forehead rested upon hers. His eyes flickered in the dim light, shinning green, hazel and gold. Then, without hesitation, he tenderly tilted his head, bringing his warm lips to hers. Lucy's eyes were wide for a second, but responded after just a moment, by slowly closing, as she sunk into the kiss. Lucy could feel her heart racing, as she allowed his embrace.

"You're still in trouble for this..." Lucy smirked, breaking away from the kiss with a dark red hue to her cheeks.

"Now let's get those documents out of his jacket... And get Charlie back to his parents... Together." The mage had a rosey smile.

Today Lucy learned a valuable lesson. Gossip is gossip, she wasn't going to let herself get worked up anymore. She felt bad for getting angry, and taking it out on Loke and Plue. She would never shut them out again, she would never get mad over something so trivial and she will always know that her friends will always be there for her. They will go to crazy extents to help her, because the truth is... They loved Lucy Heartifila.

Lucy couldn't stop smiling as she walked with Loke, taking Charlie back home to his parents. Charlie rested on Loke's shoulders, resting on his soft hair, dozing off.

"Loke..?" Lucy muttered, nervously.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"I want to make it up to you... " She gulped.

"Oh?" He turned his head to her, visibly interested, eyebrows raised.  
"... Want to go to the beach with me? You'll... Get to see me in the bikini some more?" She knew she would regret this.

Loke laughed a little under his breath.

"What?!" she answered back, clenching her fists.

He smiled calmly at her. "You don't need to do that - But, how about dinner with me tonight?"

Her cheeks heated up, and dyed scarlet. She quickly looked away.

"S-Sure..." He was being really considerate. _Was he always like this? Y-yeah I guess he was... Wow. Loke is a real gentleman._

Loke started to smirk broadly, which caught Lucy's attention.

"... _Pluuuuuuuuuus_... I was there at the photoshoot. I saw more than enough bikini shots!" He began to laugh, hard.

" **LOKE!** " _I should have known..._

The lion was laughing all the way to Charlie's house, and then all the way to dinner.

 _"_ _But, you know Lucy..." He said, placing his finger under her chin. "It doesn't change the way I feel about you. I love you Lucy, and I always will."_


End file.
